Kingdom Hearts the Final Beginning
by DarkeDragon42
Summary: After dream drop distance Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea all have been training for the day of the battle with Xheanort and his 13 guardians of Dark follow them as they go fight against the darkness! hope u enjoy Thx for reading guys i hope u enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**-**

_Hey im a very new writer (VERY NEW) and i wanted to see how u guys would like my work so i should say that most of my stories (if they are good) that i post will mostly be kingdom hearts dragon ball and others like mostly a lot of anime. Well thats about it Enjoy! By the way guys the story takes place atfer dream drop distance so its my story on KH3_

_Kingdom Hearts the Final Beginning_

Chapter 1

Blood spurting, swords clashing, the sound of innocent people and all his friends dyeing, all these things terrify Sora. The thought of losing people to a war he him self could not stop, but what will he do the final battle shall soon come down and it will rest upon him to make it a victory. Sora thinks about this every moment in every second now "How! How will i ever stop an entire war when i cant even pass my Mark of Mastery test!", Sora thought. Just then the door opened, it was Lea the original guy of the nobody Axel."Hey dude Sora Master Yen Sid needs all of us down stairs" Lea said, "O well tell him ill be down soon ok?" Sora asked. "Ok.. but Sora whats on your mind? you are restless u don't get any sleep anymore so whats up?" Lea said, "Its nothing...", Lea shrugged and walked out the door. "Well at least nothing u need to worry about" mumbled Sora as lea left. Finally after a few minutes later Sora emerged from his room and descended downstairs to allow Yen Sid to start the meeting, as he approached the counsel of Riku, Lea, Mickey, Kairi, and Yen Sid all the fussing around the table instantly stopped. "Before this council begins let us all agree to not talk while am please leave questions after im done." Said Yen Sid, and all in unison said "Yes Master Yen Sid." "Okay now as you all know Xehanort has gathered his army and picking people for his 13 Guardians of Dark and has found already 9 of whom he agrees with, but there's another detail in hand. Xehanort has sent scouts to find Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, as for she is the only one stopping him from finding the sleeping one named Ventus." At the sound of that name Sora flinched then heard someone say like they were hiding somewhere "pay attention this is important". Yen Sid was still going, "That is why i need to ask two people who are very familiar with it, that's why i have chosen Mickey and Riku for this task." Sora then said "But Master Yen Sid do not send them back in there after being through the trouble of it send me i know i have the power to stay alive!" Yen Sid shaking his head "Sora we all know you have power to do it but you are needed elsewhere in this universe to help other friends as Riku and Mickey are needed to help save Aqua" Sora then begins to sit down knowing he shall get no where arguing with the master "Yes Master Yen Sid." "Okay as i said i will need Riku and Mickey to go into the realm of darkness and find Aqua, but it will not be a simple task for both of you the realm will slowly take your power away from you not including all the heartless that rest upon the realm, but i sense master Aqua will not be hard to find." Then Began Riku, "Master Yen Sid how shall we get to the realm the only way we got there was shutting the doors of darkness itself and we do not have time to find the doors or allow them to be open again!" Yen Sid began to chuckle "My boy opening portals of Darkness is not just by the Organization I have the power to wield them too." "Oh sorry for breaking your council Master." Yen Sid then sits down to begin talking "Quite alright boy now for the others Lea and Kairi i shall need you two to keep training in the Training arena.", Both Lea and Kairi said "Yes Master." "As for you Sora i need you to go to all the worlds and try to beat Xehanort to finding hints about the X-Key, Now lets begin the departure!"

Thank you guys for reading! please tell me what u guys think about this inform me on any typos or grammar issues (i checked so i hope not lol) and yea peace I shall upload 2 a week maybe? ill try at least lol 


	2. Chapter 2

-

Kingdom Hearts the final Beginning

Chapter 2

-

As the keyblade wielders left the table Yen Sid walked up to mickey "Mickey once you are in the realm you will not be able to leave as easily as you got in. You must find the sea that Sora and Riku stumbled upon to escape." Mickey nodded and walked away, as soon as mickey and riku were ready Yen Sid opened a portal to the realm and they emerged on the other side. When they left Sora was getting ready to leave using his glider but then was shouted out at by Kairi "You don't think you were gonna leave and forget all about me now were you?" she asked "Well no of course not how could I forget someone like you" Sora said as he shrugged. "Sora I wanted to tell u something just in case u don't come back." Sora confused "Whats up kairi u seem nervous to tell me is something wrong?" "No Sora. Well I guess something is." Well tell me silly u can tell me anything u know!" She looked up at him "I know sora that's why I want to ask u, Do you love me?" Sora dumbfounded to hear her say that "Well... of course I do kairi I always have and always will love you." She then brightened up "So will you follow me I need u to do something for me, if you truly loved me then you would." Sora of course followed. As soon as they rounded the corner Kairi stoped and turned to face Sora "Sora there is something I have that can connect our lives forever and show that we truly do love each other and do you know what that is Sora?" He, for once, knew what she was talking about and nodded "Well do u think u would like to share one with me? We could forever intertwine our lives and almost become one if we did but you would have to accept and we would both have to truly love each other for this to happen so tell me now do u truly love me sora." "Kairi yes I love you and would literally break down if I lost u my love for u is so strong and can not be broken by anyone." "Then here." She pulled out an Paopu fruit. the same on sora picked years ago for her on destiny islands "Let us share this so we can always connect and forever be together.: she said as they both took a bite. A few minutes later Sora had to leave off for his journey to other worlds so he said his good byes and told kairi not to worry he will be back, then as those of his final words he shot to the sky and open the portal into inter space, as he left kairi left to go train with lea it might help get things off her mind. "Kairi u ready to duel? im not gonna go easy on you now since your getting stronger" laughed Lea, "Yea lea like u ever went easy on me remember the first time we fought? u knocked me out for 2 days, Sora almost killed you!" She snapped back, "How could i forget he said some pretty nasty things that day there was fire in his eyes and that told me to never hurt u again but i really didn't mean to hurt you i thought you had more training then what you had back then but now your stronger u can hold your own right? he asked. "Yea i can" she stated "Well lets begin then", right as they began to fight a Dark corridor opened and out came Saix "Well, Well seems u have been put down to fight with low level people Axel" He laughed, "I AM NOT AXEL I AM LEA GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Lea stressed, "And who are you calling weak? Kairi could take you down in a instant, show him kairi." Lea guested her to fight "Little girl i best stay out of our fights, you might get hurt." Saix stated, "Little? LITTLE! ARE YOU CALLING ME LITTLE, WELL YOU GOT A BIG PROBLEM NOW MISTER!" Kairi rushed towards Saix but blocked each attack like nothing "Is that all you got little one? If so i don't see why Xheanort wants you so badly then." Saix said while blocking a blow from Lea "Lea this is not your fight butt out." As he used his dark powers to send him flying backwards "Wait Xheanort wants Kairi? Why, she is peaceful so leave her alone or feel my wrath!" Lea grunted "Ha now that's funny you cant even stand up but you think u guys can still win this pity fight well lets see how you can!" He said as he started to begin summoning his full dark powers, but just as he began Yen Sid came out and casted an expel spell to get rid off all the darkness on the world forcing Saix to retreat "This is not over you brats, if your little wizard friend was out of the equation you both would be dead!" then he jumped through the corridor and disappeared "That was close, Thanks Master Yen Sid if it wasn't for you we might have been killed!" Kairi exclaimed "There is no thanks need Kairi but this just proves you both need more training to fight the darkness so get back to work." He said as he walked away, "Have you ever wondered what Yen Sid does while we train? Ha for all we know he might sit back and watch TV!" Both Lea and Kairi laughed "Yea but we should get back to work before the master comes out here and yells at us." "Agreed" Kairi said as she summoned her keyblade "You know i wish there was someway to hurry this training along i mean at this rate we will get no where and wont be able to help our friends." "I know but this is the only way, we must train until its our time to fight, don't worry we can still help even if it is little."

-

Ok guys that was the end of Chapter 2 thanks again for reading i am really happy to see people have liked my story just from chapter one yea again if any of you could tell me about any typos grammar errors or anything like that tell me and yea peace !


End file.
